1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vapor phase analyzers. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a calibration device for vapor phase analyzers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many analytical methods require that the analysis of an unknown substance be performed with the vapor state of the substance, e.g., a gas chromatograph, gas density monitors, combustion monitors, mass spectrophotometers, etc. Such an analytical method usually requires an elevated temperature of the substance to be analyzed to insure complete vaporization of the substance to be analyzed before the vapor is introduced into the gas chromatograph. In other words, if the substance to be analyzed contains components which condense at ambient temperatures the presence of the liquid state render a calibrating operation of an analyzing instrument impractical with ambient temperature operation. This problem is further magnified by the fact that the use of devices for heating the substance to be analyzed, e.g., electrical heaters, is prohibited in many process installations to prevent an explosion of flammable material or other damage to the process and/or analyzing equipment. Thus, the conventional electrochemical methods for calibrating the process analyzer under these conditions would be inconvenient and possibly prohibited.